


Sa chair et son sang

by Jasminkaa



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Gangs, Hitman Kai, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Suho, Mafia Boss Xiumin, Mercenary Sehun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasminkaa/pseuds/Jasminkaa
Summary: Xiumin, baron de la pègre, cherche un moyen de pression pour empêcher son rival Suho de se mêler de ses affaires. Il découvre l'existence de Jongdae, sans rapport avec la pègre, mais frère de Suho.





	1. Prélude

Kim Minseok était perdu dans ses pensées, installé derrière son bureau. Face à lui, son meilleur homme, Do Kyungsoo, ne disait mot, comme il en avait l’habitude quand son patron était en pleine réflexion. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’étaient des hommes bavards, et c’était probablement pour ça qu’ils se comprenaient si bien.

“Il faut trouver une de ses faiblesses.” finit par déclarer le plus âgé des deux hommes.

Le sujet du jour n’était autre que Suho, le “Gardien de Séoul”, soit l’homme le plus puissant de la ville. A la tête d’un millier d’hommes, Suho était calculateur et sûr de lui, il avait su, dès son plus jeune âge, s’adapter aux modes de fonctionnement des bas quartiers, pour monter dans les plus hautes sphères.  
Il était d’autant plus craint qu’il était impossible de trouver une quelconque information quant à sa vie personnelle, notamment ses activités avant qu’il n’intègre la pègre. Ce mystère le rendait quasiment invulnérable à la menace.  
Mais il ne devait tout ça qu’à un seul homme, vraiment. Lay. Avec encore moins d’informations sur lui que sur son patron, il était difficile de savoir qui il était vraiment, et pourtant il était célèbre dans le milieu pour son incroyable capacité à pouvoir faire disparaître tout ce qui était nécessaire. Détruire des informations, faire passer un meurtre pour un accident, ou bien en effacer toute trace, tout lui convenait. Pour beaucoup, il était l’homme à abattre. Combien de fois les hommes de Suho s’étaient retrouvés presque aux mains de la police, pour finalement être relâchés, fautes de preuves, grâce aux bons soins de Lay ?

Mais Minseok n’était pas là pour tuer Lay. Ni Suho. Commencer une guerre maintenant lui ferait plus de tort de que bénéfices. Non, il voulait juste s’assurer que le Gardien allait rester dans son coin, et s’occuper uniquement de ses affaires.  
Ils se partageaient la ville depuis des années maintenant. Chacun ses quartiers, pour Minseok il s’agissait de la basse ville, les taudis, là où les pauvres se battaient pour un quignon de pain et étaient prêts à vendre leurs organes pour leur famille et leurs familles pour un peu de drogue. Pendant que Suho gérait les hautes sphères, où les plus riches donnaient des mille et des cent pour pouvoir sortir de leur ennui, payant pour la compagnie des meilleurs femmes où les substances qui leurs feraient voir d’autre couleurs que celles ternes de leurs bureaux.  
Mais pendant combien de temps encore Suho allait se satisfaire de ce partage ? Trouver les faiblesses de Suho… Il s’agissait juste de s’assurer qu’il ne lui prenne pas l’envie soudaine de s’approcher du territoire de Minseok. Ou bien de Minseok lui-même. Il était bien connu que le Gardien de Séoul était loin d’apprécier les méthodes sanglantes et brutales de son rival.  
Pas que Suho ne soit pas violent ou brutal. Mais il ne le faisait que quand c’était nécessaire. Minseok, quant à lui, le faisait quand il voulait se faire plaisir.

“Suho tend à prendre soin de ses hommes. C’est une belle qualité, le genre qui attire beaucoup de loyauté. C’est aussi une faiblesse, ça prouve qu’il a du cœur. Il doit y avoir une personne à laquelle il tient en particulier… Une maîtresse, un fils caché, ses parents, peut importe. Il suffit de trouver qui. ”

“Luhan ?” demanda Kyungsoo.

“Luhan.” Répondit Minseok.

 

Jongdae adorait son frère. Vraiment. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, il avait pris soin de lui, fait en sorte qu’il soit adopté par une famille aimante, qu’il puisse faire les études qui lui convenait, et qu’il ne soit jamais dans le besoin. Ils étaient aussi proches que deux frères de treize années de différence peuvent l’être.  
Mais pour tout l’amour qu’il lui portait, Jongdae détestait lui rendre visite. Non seulement il devait toujours prévenir des semaines à l’avance de sa visite, mais en plus il s’agissait d’interminables heures de vérifications de son état de santé, de son parcours entre son appartement et le building, puis il fallait que Lay efface toute trace de sa présence sur les lieux, ainsi que sur toutes les caméras qui auraient pu le suivre depuis chez lui. C’était vraiment fatiguant pour juste prendre le café avec son frère.  
Depuis combien de temps n’avaient ils plus fait des activités normales, comme se promener en ville, visiter un musée, s’amuser dans un parc d’attraction… Ils ne sortaient plus. Jongdae se demandait vraiment ce que son frère pouvait bien faire de ses journées pour que chacune de ses visites soient aussi secrètes. Mais il avait promis à Junmyeon de ne pas lui poser de questions sur quoi que ce soit, et de juste être heureux qu’ils soient tous les deux en bonne santé.  
Et vraiment, Jongdae restait perplexe, mais il préférait ne pas tirer sur la corde.

“Est-ce que tu me fais surveiller aussi ?” Il avait demandé une fois.  
“Jongdae, pour l’amour de dieu… Pour qui tu me prend ?”  
Le plus jeune avait juste haussé un sourcil.  
“Ils ne me disent rien sur ta vie privée, si ça peut te rassurer. Ils font juste en sorte qu’il ne t’arrive rien de dangereux.”  
Jongdae avait vraiment essayer de ne pas s’énerver, sans succès. Il s’agit de l’une de leurs rares disputes.  
Il était content de savoir qu’il avait un ange gardien pour veiller sur lui, et qui ne racontait pas en détail ses samedis soir à son frère, mais le fait d’être suivi par un inconnu qui regardait tout ses faits et geste le mettait vraiment mal à l’aise. Jusqu’où avait-il son intimité ?

Bien sur, il n’avait jamais remarqué l’inconnu en question, et c’est la seule chose qui lui permettait de garder sa vie santé mentale. Même s’il lui arrivait d’être particulièrement paranoïaque, comme quand il décidait de vérifier qu’il n’y avait aucune caméra dans sa salle de bain avant d’oser y entrer.

Il n’avait jamais parlé de tout ça avec son meilleur ami, Baekhyun, qui continuait de se balader complètement nu dans leur appartement partagé., sans aucune honte Peut-être que l’information ne le dérangerait pas plus que ça de toute façon. Baekhyun n’avait pas exactement la notion de pudeur. Ni de secret, et c’est pourquoi Jongdae ne lui avait jamais parlé du mystère autour des activités de son frère Après tout si c’était si dangereux que ça, mieux valait ne pas crier sur les toits que Jongdae était le petit frère d’un des hommes les plus riches de la ville. Chose que Baekhyun ferait sans aucun doute.

 

Ça faisait presque deux mois que Luhan observait avec attention les allers et retours de chaque individu qui entrait en contact avec Suho. Parmi eux il y avait bien évidemment les hommes de mains du Gardien de Séoul, ainsi que des personnalités publiques, et toutes les personnes qu’on pouvait imaginer être en contact avec un boss de mafia.  
En gros, rien de bien intéressant.  
Il avait eu un espoir, plusieurs fois, en voyant une femme magnifique arriver, accompagnée par des gardes du corps. Mais il ne s’agissait finalement que d’escortes qui venaient tenir compagnie à l’homme pendant de longues nuits de solitudes.  
La beauté de ces femmes avait tellement pris Luhan de court qu’il s’était amusé à rechercher leurs prix. Il avait vite été refroidit.  
Les journées commençaient à raccourcir, et les nuits étaient de plus en plus froide, mais il ne pouvait pas se présenter devant le patron sans informations dignes d’être révélées.  
Mais la chance finit par tourner.  
C’était un dimanche matin, il faisait gris et froid, comme souvent ces temps-ci, et il n’y avait eu que deux venues pour le moment : le départ d’une escorte et l’arrivée d’un de hauts gradés de Suho. Rien de passionnant.  
C’est à ce moment-là que le gamin avait débarqué. Entourés de deux gardes, il portait des vêtements amples, un masque et des lunettes de soleil, mais ça se voyait à son attitude qu’il n’avait pas beaucoup plus d’une vingtaine d’années. Il n’avait pas l’attitude des gens qui venaient habituellement rendre visite à Suho, il était plus nerveux, agité, et puis, en dehors de Lay, les autres personnes qui prenaient le temps de masquer leur identité et étaient accompagnées de gardes du corps étaient des politiciens véreux ou autres personnalités publique que Luhan n’avait aucun mal à reconnaître. Entre une mémoire photographique et un goût avancé pour les potins de célébrités, ce n’était pas pour rien que Luhan était considéré comme l’un des meilleurs dans son domaine.  
Luhan sourit.  
Jackpot.  
Est-ce qu’il s’agissait d’un frère, d’un fils ou d’un lointain cousin, peut importait, pour le moment la chose la plus importante c’est que c’était une piste.  
Après ça, tout se montra plus facile.  
Pour savoir d’où venait le gamin il suffisait de retrouver les caméras dont la mémoire avait été effacée. Puis retrouver le gamin sur le campus de l’université n’était pas si compliqué. Le pauvre gosse ne se rendait absolument pas compte de ce qu’il se passait autour de lui. La preuve, il n’avait toujours pas remarqué que le type aux cheveux rouges qui passait son temps à l’observer.  
Suivre le gamin ne s’avéra pas compliqué. Il ne semblait absolument pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. La preuve, il n’avait toujours pas remarqué que le type aux cheveux rouges qui se faisait passer pour son ami était un des hommes de Suho, et qu’il l’observait de façon quasi permanente.  
Obtenir le nom de l’étudiant ne se montra d’aucune difficulté.  
Comme on pouvait s’y attendre, la plus grosse partie de la vie de Kim Jongdae avait disparu des archives. L’implication de l’Effaceur n’était même pas remise en question.  
En une semaine, Luhan avait récolté toutes les informations dont il avait besoin, et il s’empressa d’aller les remettre à son patron.

 

  
Entre la musique, les vibrations de la basse, et l’alcool qu’il avait dans le sang, Jongdae ne faisait plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait dansé avec une fille, pendant un long moment, puis il avait bu, perdu la fille, et maintenant il se retrouve collé contre Baekhyun. Ils dansent, puis ils rient, tout ça n’a pas vraiment de sens. Ils se sentent bien. Demain ils auront la gueule de bois et ils regretteront, mais demain est encore loin.  
Baekhyun essaye de lui dire quelque chose. Sa voix se perd dans le bruit. Son meilleur ami rigole, et il lui tourne la tête de force. Il cherche des yeux ce qu’il est censé voir, ne remarque pas tout de suite, trop de mouvement, d’informations. Il n’est pas en état de réfléchir, et maintenant qu’il est immobile, le monde autour de lui se met à tanguer.  
Et puis il l’aperçoit. Dans un coin de la pièce, à moitié caché dans la pénombre. Mais son regard est braqué sur lui, et il n’a jamais rien ressenti d’aussi intense. Et il le regarde, lui, Jongdae. Il en est sur parce qu’il a sourit juste au moment où leur regards se sont croisés.  
Jongdae frissonne. 

 

Xiumin était venu pour observer le gamin. Malgré le rapport détaillé de Luhan, il voulait le voir de ses propres yeux, et trouver le meilleur plan pour l’approcher. Il devait se montrer discret, il n’était pas tout à fait inconnu dans le coin, et il devait surtout rester en dehors du radar du sbire de Suho.  
Et puis le gosse l’avait regardé, poussé par son ami. C’est là que l’idée avait germé dans son esprit. Il laissa échapper un rictus, il allait bien s’amuser. 

 

Il n’était pas nécessaire de rester plus longtemps. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire repérer par le chien de garde du gamin, celui aux cheveux rouges. Et puis il y a quelqu’un d’autre qu’il lui semble avoir vu… Mais… Ce n’est pas possible n’est-ce pas ? Il avait disparu il y a bien longtemps.  
Il vérifierai ça plus tard. Il quitta la boite, sans oublier de passer par le bar. Il avait un plan à mettre en place après tout.

Quand Jongdae regarde de nouveau, il n’y a plus personne. Il est vaguement déçu de voir que l’inconnu a disparu. Mais l’alcool et la fête lui font rapidement oublier ce court instant. 

Quelques heures plus tard, le taux d’alcool est redescendu, Baekhyun a trouvé un inconnu auquel se raccrocher pour le reste de la nuit, et Jongdae commence à avoir mal aux jambes de trop danser.  
Chanyeol propose de les raccompagner, comme il le fait souvent. Malgré son look grunge et ses cheveux rouge, Chanyeol est plutôt généreux et jamais dans l’excès. A chacune des soirées où Baekhyun et Jongdae finissent incapables de tenir debout, à deux doigts de vomir tout ce qu’ils ont bus, il y a Chanyeol, encore sobre, qui prend le temps de s’occuper d’eux, les reconduire à leur appartement, et éloigner les types relous. Chanyeol est un gars en or, et Jongdae se demande souvent ce qu’il a fait pour mériter un ami pareil.  
“Où est Baekhyun?” demande Chanyeol.  
Un coup d’oeil dans la salle, et Jongdae repère son meilleur ami agglutiné à sa victime de la nuit. Impossible de savoir à quoi ressemblait ce dernier, totalement caché par Baekhyun.  
“On devrait peut être le laisser ici, proposa Jongdae avec un ton moqueur, il a l’air de plutôt s’amuser…”  
A en juger par son air mécontent, Chanyeol ne partage pas cet avis. Il n’aime pas l’idée de laisser Baekhyun entre les mains d’un inconnu. Qui sait quel genre de type louches pouvaient traîner dans un club comme celui-ci ? Chanyeol avait repéré plusieurs dealers, et il savait que ce n’était pas la pire racaille sur laquelle on pouvait tomber.  
Il se dirige vers le jeune homme, tape sur son épaule pour le faire réagir. Chanyeol serre la mâchoire en voyant son air débraillé et ses lèvres rougies.  
“C’est l’heure de rentrer, Baekhyun.”  
Baekhyun fait une moue boudeuse, mais se détache -à regret-, de l’homme qui lui avait tenue compagnie toute la soirée. Chanyeol se tourne finalement vers lui. Et son visage se fige de surprise.  
“Park Chanyeol, ça pour une surprise…”  
Chanyeol ne prend même pas le temps de répondre, et presse ses deux cadets vers la sortie.  
Chanyeol ne répondit pas, pressant les deux plus jeunes vers la sortie.  
Il les dépose devant leur porte d’immeuble, et ce n’est que quand il est certains qu’ils sont en sécurité dans leur appartement qu’il se décide de sortir son téléphone. 

 

  
Suho avait prévu une soirée de repos, pour une fois il voulait n’être dérangé par personne, et profiter d’un peu de temps pour lui. Se faire couler un bain chaud, et regarder une série, tout ce qui pourrait le sortir de son stress quotidien. Il ne s’accordait que très peu de repos, et c’est pour ça qu’il hésite quand il entend la sonnerie de son téléphone résonner dans son appartement.  
Il ne réagit que quand il s’aperçut que la sonnerie était celle réservée aux appels de Chanyeol. Il décroche aussitôt.  
Chanyeol n’est pas du genre à appeler sans raison. Si quoi que ce soit était arrivé à son frère...  
“Boss ?” La voix de Chanyeol avait une touche d'inquiétude, mais était relativement calme. ce qui rassura légèrement Junmyeon. Si Jongdae était dans une situation dangereuse, Chanyeol ne serait pas aussi calme.  
“Chanyeol. Que puis-je pour toi ?  
-C’est Oh Sehun patron. Il est de retour en ville.”

 

Il faisait encore sombre à cette heure, et les rues dans cette partie de la ville étaient encore désertes, à l’exception de quelques clochards et junkies à moitié endormis. Ce n’était pas un problème pour Sehun, qui avait apprit à aimer la ville de cette manière. Après tout il avait passé son enfance et son adolescence à en parcourir chaque recoin, à la recherche d’un peu d’argent, où en fuyant ses assaillant. Il avait réussit à tenir le coup en plutôt bon état quand il y repensait. Ni drogué ni prostitué, et bien qu’il ait quelques cicatrices, il avait encore tout son corps…  
C’était dans ses mêmes rues qu’il avait fait ses preuves.  
Il laisse échapper un rire fugace. Il y a comme une nostalgie pour ce qui était pourtant les pires années de sa vie.Quitter la ville avait été sa meilleure décision. Et revenir…  
Eh bien, c’était pour le boulot, et il ne saurait si c’était une bonne ideée qu’une fois que ce serait fini.  
Pour le moment il appréciait la tranquillité. Son retour allait faire parler, surtout après son face à face -bien que très court- avec Park Chanyeol, le chienchien de Suho, mais ça ne le dérange pas vraiment, il aime la popularité qu’il a gagné avec les années, ça rend tout beaucoup plus simple.  
A l’époque il avait été successivement un bleu, un jeune prometteur, puis une menace.  
Mais l’eau a coulé sous les ponts, et il n’y a plus vraiment de raisons ni pour Suho ni pour Xiumin, d’essayer de le tuer. Il se ferait surveiller, c’était évident, mais aucune attaque ne serait menée sur lui. Pour le moment.  
C’est pour ça qu’il peut parcourir les rues désertes de Séoul sans se poser de questions, parce que les personnes plus dangereuses que lui même dans la ville se comptent sur les doigts d’une main, et qu’elles n’ont aucune raison de s’attaquer à lui pour le moment.  
Et en parlant du loup.  
‘D.O., que me vaut l’honneur ?’  
Do Kyungsoo, posé contre un mur, cigarette à la bouche. Malgré sa faible stature, l”intensité qu’il dégageait le rendait difficile à ignorer. Il portait une simple ensemble noir, avec une veste en cuir, mais inutile de se mentir : il avait probablement une dizaine d’armes cachées sur lui.  
“Le boss tenait à confirmer ton retour en ville.”  
Les rumeurs vont vites. Sehun espérait avoir un peu plus de temps pour lui, mais il savait s’adapter.  
Kyungsoo quant à lui n’est clairement pas ravi d’être là. Son ton est froid, son visage ennuyé. Mais les ordres de Xiumin ne sont pas à être contestés.  
“Il m’envoie son meilleur homme ? Quel honneur !”  
Sehun à un sourire au coin des lèvres. C’est plaisant, de savoir qu’il a gagné suffisamment d’importance pour être accueilli par le meilleur comité.  
D.O. s’éloigne du mur contre lequel il était posé, se rapproche de Sehun. Malgré sa petite taille, Kyungsoo le domine.  
“Prend ça comme un avertissement Sehun. Au moindre faux pas, ce sera moi de nouveau, et tu apprécieras beaucoup moins le moment,” Il souffle la fumée de sa cigarette au visage du plus jeune, puis écrase sa cigarette par terre, s’éloigne sans un regard pour le mercenaire. Il n’a même pas l’air inquiet de se faire attaquer.  
“On t’a sous estimé par le passé, on ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur.”  
Il ajoute avant de disparaître. 

 

La nouvelle du retour d’Oh Sehun à Séoul se répand comme une traînée de poudre. Au petit matin, tout le milieu de la pègre était au courant, et ils avaient tous en tête la même crainte: quelle affaire sordide avait bien pu pousser un homme hait des personnes les plus puissantes de Séoul à revenir dans la ville qu’il avait quitté des années auparavant.


	2. Dans la gueule du loup

Les sirènes des voitures de polices résonnaient encore dans les oreilles de Junmyeon. Il n’avait plus l’habitude de se retrouver directement sur les lieux d’actions, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu’il appréciait de se retrouver ici. Mais les circonstances étaient particulières. Pour une fois il n’était pas là en lieu de bourreau, mais de victime. En quelques sorte.  
Quelqu’un s’en était pris à ses filles. Et il n’allait pas rester là sans agir. Pour Suho, être un leader consistait en premier lieu à prendre soin des hommes, ou femmes, qu’il avait sous son aile. Les prostituées étaient les plus vulnérables. Il n’était pas rare qu’il doive faire face à des jeunes filles violentées par des clients abusifs. Il arrivait des cas, plus rares, où elles finissaient mortes. Suho prenait soin de retrouver les agresseurs et de leur faire comprendre sa façon de penser.  
Depuis sa montée au pouvoir, il avait mis beaucoup de choses en place afin d’améliorer leur sécurité. Ce n’était malheureusement pas toujours efficace, et aujourd’hui en était une nouvelle preuve.  
Il avait discuté avec les policiers -ceux qui étaient là sous ses ordres,- et ils n’étaient pas vraiment avancés. Junmyeon jura mentalement à leur manque d’efficacité, c’était quand même la troisième fille qui avait disparu en l’espace de deux semaines, ils ne pouvaient pas n’avoir aucune trace.   
Lay était à ses côtés, même de nuit il portait un masque qui recouvrait la totalité de son visage. Il observait la chambre -dernier endroit où on avait vu la jeune femme aller, - avec plus d’attention que les policiers eux même. Mais il fallait dire qu’il avait une expérience assez unique avec les disparitions ; il était expert en la matière après tout.  
Après ce qui avait semblé des heures à Junmyeon, et c’était probablement le cas vu que l’aube avait pointé le bout de son nez, Lay lui fit finalement signe qu’il avait fait le tour. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture qui attendait Suho, prêts à retourner au quartier général. Le chef était fatigué et il ne rêvait que d’une douche et de son lit, mais il faudrait attendre encore.  
« Une personne seule » lui annonça Yixing quand ils entrèrent dans la voiture. « Quelqu’un qui a bien préparé son coup. » Junmyeon avait le regard tourné vers les rues qui défilaient derrière la vitre, mais il ne regardait pas, il réfléchissait.  
« Est-ce qu’il y a moyen de lier ça à quiconque ? »  
« Pas pour le moment. Peut être que je pourrais en savoir plus en regardant les caméras alentours. On saura au moins si cette personne a agit seule ou avec des alliés. »  
Suho soupire. « Entre ça et le retour de Sehun… »  
Suho a une nouvelle expression sur le visage,e t Yixing sait en le regardant qu’il vient d’avoir une idée.   
\- Tu penses que…  
\- Que les deux événements sont liés ? Ce n’est pas impossible, mais il est trop tôt pour le dire avec certitude. En attendant, Chanyeol garde un œil sur lui.  
\- Chanyeol ? Et tu laisses Chen sans surveillance ?  
Junmeyon se tourne de nouveau vers la fenêtre, crispé. La situation lui échappe, et il n’aime pas ça du tout.  
« Ils sont déjà tombés l’un sur l’autre, alors que Chanyeol était avec Chen. J’ai peur que ce soit trop dangereux de les laisser comme ça, alors Chanyeol va rester éloigner de mon frère pendant quelques jours, le temps qu’on réfléchisse à la situation. J’ai mal de le dire, mais Chen n’est pas prioritaire, avec tout ce qu’il se passe en ce moment. »  
Après tout en vingt-deux ans il n’était jamais rien arrivé à son frère, alors ce n’était pas quelques jours sans Chanyeol qui allaient lui faire du mal. Il fallait juste qu’il trouve quelqu’un d’autre de confiance en attendant.

 

C’est une odeur de crêpes et de confiture qui sort Jongdae de son sommeil, mais c’est le son strident de la voix de Baekhyun qui le pousse à sortir du lit. Il aurait bien profité de quelques minutes de plus au chaud sous les couvertures, avec une odeur alléchante pour lui éviter de se rendormir.  
Mais au lieu de ça il se lève, met un T-shirt qui traînait aux côtés de son lit, et va voir ce qui pousse son colocataire à être aussi bruyant dès le matin.  
Il n’est pas étonné de voir Heechul, un homme plus âgé que Baekhyun a rencontré pendant sa première année, et avec lequel il s’est rapidement lié d’amitié. Baekhyun avait vécu un an seul avant que Jongdae ne soit lui aussi à l’université et qu’ils puissent faire une collocation, et il avait prit l’habitude de laisser des gens venir à des heures diverses et variées. Quand les deux meilleurs amis avaient pris un appartement ensemble, Baekhyun avait gardé cette habitude, et si ça embêtait Jongdae au début, il s’était rapidement rendu compte qu’il y avait des bons côtés à cette compagnie.  
Déjà ça évitait de ne voir que Baekhyun, car même s’ils s’adoraient, avec leurs caractères respectifs les disputes allaient bon train quand ils ne se retrouvaient que tous les deux pendant trop longtemps. Et le deuxième point positif, c’était la cuisine. L’un comme l’autre n’avaient aucune notion de cuisine, et ne survivaient à coup de plat à réchauffer quand il n’y avait personne pour leur préparer de bons petits plats. Alors Baekhyun et son amour des hommes plus âgées -plus d’expériences, plus d’argent, et de la bonne cuisine,- pourquoi est-ce qu’il se refuserait un tel privilège ?  
Kim Heechul était un cas un peu à part, puisque Baekhyun affirmait qu’ils n’avaient jamais couché ensemble et que ça n’arriverait jamais. Jongdae n’était pas totalement sûr de ça, mais il n’avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus. Si Baekhyun ne voulait pas partager ce secret, c’était son choix. Et puis il pouvait comprendre, Heechul était un des professeurs de l’université, et même s’il n’était pas directement le professeur de Baekhyun, leur relation pourrait leur porter préjudice.  
« Hey Heechul, le salue Jongdae avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami « pourquoi tu es aussi excité aujourd’hui »  
C’est le plus âgé qui répond « Chanyeol » et ok, c’est plus explicite que ça en à l’air.  
« On ne devrait plus l’inviter à venir avec nous » déclara Baekhyun.  
\- Je croyais que tu l’aimais bien.  
La remarque fait rougir Baekhyun.  
\- Justement. Il m’a rejeté. Et pourtant il est toujours là, et il joue le rôle du grand frère protecteur. Ok si il ne veut pas coucher avec moi, mais qu’il ne m’empêche pas d’aller voir ailleurs. 

 

Ils n’avaient pas vraiment de ‘plan’ pour éviter Chanyeol, ils avaient juste décider d’aller dans une boîte où ils n’avaient pas l’habitude d’aller, et qui se trouvait un peu plus éloignée du campus. C’était Heechul qui leur avait conseillé l’endroit, ils les accompagnait d’ailleurs pour la soirée. La boîte était pour un public un peu plus âgé, ce qui les arrangaient sur tous les points : peu de chances de tomber sur Chanyeol, et c’était tout à fait la tranche d’âge que visait Baekhyun.  
Bien sur Jongdae se fichait de tout ça, il voulait juste sortir et s’amuser pour oublier sa semaine. Même si Baekhyun essayait de le convaincre qu’il allait trouver son bonheur ce soir.  
« J’ai un pressentiment » qu’il avait répété une bonne centaine de fois pendant qu’ils se préparaient. Jongdae avait juste mis un jean noir moulant et un T-shirt blanc, tout ce qu’il y avait de plus simple, avec juste ce qu’il fallait de parfum et de cire.  
Pendant ce temps Baekhyun avait refait sa couleur, se retrouvant avec des cheveux gris cendrés, avait parfait son teint avec une expertise qui impressionait Jongdae à chaque fois, et avait décidé que c’était le bon soir pour un smokey eyes qui lui allait parfaitement. Sans parler de son short noir moulant et de sa chemise trop grande qui lui tombait à moitié des épaules.  
Heechul passa les chercher peu de temps après, et le trajet jusqu'au nightclub se passa dans la bonne humeur. Baekhyun et Jongdae étaient probablement considérés comme trop jeune par les standard du club, mais heureusement Heechul connaissait le videur, il avait l’air de connaitre pas mal de monde d’ailleurs, comme il salua plusieurs personnes dans la salle bondées, dont le barman.   
Un fois à l’intérieur ils se séparèrent, le jeune professeur d’un côté et les deux étudiants de l’autres. D’habitude ils commenceraient par un tour au bar, mais ils avaient bu en prévision, supposant que l’alcool serait plus cher ici que dans les boîtes où ils allaient habituellement, et Baekhyun avait le secret espoir d’attirer des gens assez bons pour leur payer leurs verres; 

 

Chanyeol avait un mauvais pressentiment. Suho lui avait ordonné d’arrêter la surveillance de Jongdae pendant quelques temps pour se concentrer sur celle de Sehun. Il comprenait la décision. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Sehun se rende compte de l’importance que Jongdae pouvait avoir pour le parrain mafieux, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il était complétement d’accord avec ça. Il n’aimait pas ne pas savoir ce à quoi pouvaient bien s’adonner ses deux cadets pendant son absence. Il savait que Baekhyun pouvait se montrer particulièrement déraisonné, et il ne savait pas comment son remplaçant allait réagir à ça.   
Jongdae avait le mérite d’avoir la tête sur les épaules, mais il n’était pas impossible qu’il se fasse influencer. Malgré lui le jeune mafieu s’était attaché à ses deux jeunes et il ne voulait pas les laisser traîner sans surveillances dans les rues dangereuses de Séoul.   
Au moins tant qu’il gardait un œil sur Sehun c’était au moins une menace dont il les protégeait. Même s’il s’aventurait sur le territoire de Xiumin. Chanyeol avait cet avantage par rapport à d’autres -et ce qui lui avait valut la poste de garde du corps de Chen- qu’il avait été récupéré par Suho d’une façon un peu particulière, et il était une tête inconnue par la plupart de leurs ennemis.   
Bien sûr il n’allait pas non plus entrer dans le quartier général de Xiumin, mais si c’était le cas de Sehun, il aurait moins de questions sur ses intentions, et beaucoup de craintes sur le futur.   
Mais pour le moment, il ne s’agissait que de suppositions, et Sehun traînait dans les rues de Séoul comme s’il n’y était qu’un touriste. Il avait passé l’après midi à faire du shopping, et ça faisait des heures qu’il était dans le même restaurant, à moitié sur son téléphone. Chanyeol avait envoyé les informations sur le restaurant en question à Lay, au cas où ça pouvait être une piste, mais l’homme lui avait répondu qu’il n’avait rien de spécial sur l’établissement, ni sur ses employés. S’agissant de Lay, il allait probablement placer le restaurant sous une surveillance étroite dans les prochain jours, et faisait déjà un profil détaillé de chaque personne qui était un jour entrée ou sortie du restaurant.   
Pour Chanyeol c’était une perte de temps et d’énergie, étant donné qu’il était déjà là et qu’il pouvait voir par lui-même et de source sûre que rien n’allait arriver, mais Lay était son supérieur et il ne pouvait pas réfuter ses ordres.   
Le message qu’il reçu après celui là se montra plus surprenant ;   
« Luhan te fait coucou »  
A défaut de se faire repérer par Sehun, il avait été remarqué par Luhan, ce qui n’était pas franchement mieux. Il était fasciné par le fait que Luhan soit capable d’être si discret dans ses missions d’observations, mais il n’en restait pas moins connu par tout le monde. Chanyeol se demanda si Luhan le connaissait avant aujourd’hui, ou bien si il l’avait juste repéré pendant que lui-même suivait Sehun et avait décidé de lui faire savoir qu’il n’était pas seul sur le coup.   
Et pourquoi voulait-il montrer sa présence à Chanyeol était une autre question en suspend. Peut être qu’il avait juste été repéré par les caméras de Lay et que Chanyeol se prenait trop la tête. Ce n’était pas son rôle de réfléchir, il devait juste suivre les ordres, et là tout de suite, ça signifiait suivre Sehun, qui bougeait enfin. 

 

La musique était légèrement différente de ce dont ils avaient l’habitude, appelez ça un choc générationnel, mais rien qui pourrait les empêcher de s’éclater. Baekhyun avait tiré Jongdae vers le podium, et ils dansaient avec la même ferveur que tous les samedis. Ils n’avaient pas encore bu, mais vu leur emplacement stratégique, ce ne serait pas long avant que quelqu’un ne se dévoue pour leur payer un verre.  
De là où il était, Baekhyun voyait tout le monde, et tout le monde le voyait, il adorait cette sensation, d’être au centre de l’attention.   
Jongdae quant à lui se fichait des regards sur lui, il était jeune et il aimait danser. Que ce soit au milieu d’une boîte de nuit avec une foule autour de lui ou bien seul dans sa chambre avec ses écouteurs. La seule chose qui l’inquiétait était de finir sa soirée seul. Il connaissait son meilleur ami, il savait qu’il finirait pas trouver quelqu’un avec qui finir sa soirée (voir même passer la nuit avec), et sans Chanyeol, ni les amis qu’il savait qu’il pouvait rencontrer dans les boîtes où il avait ses habitudes, il avait peur de finir sa soirée seul. Ou pire, de faire des mauvaises rencontres. Il y avait la voix de Chanyeol, celle de son frère, qui résonnaient dans sa tête avec leurs avertissements.   
Ils allaient faire de lui un paranoïaque.   
Il devait penser à autre chose. Peut être qu’il en profiterait pour draguer lui aussi. Ce n’était pas trop son genre, mais ça ne faisait pas de mal de temps en temps. Et puis pour le moment, Baekhyun était avec lui, donc il n’avait pas trop à s’inquiéter.   
“J’ai repéré le mec parfait.”  
Ah. Jongdae avait parlé trop vite. Baekhyun avait un sourire espiègle au lèvres, et les yeux fixés sur quelqu’un.   
Jongdae regarda dans la même direction que lui. Il y avait un homme, chemise blanche et blazer, accoudé au comptoir, et qui les regardait avec attention. Tout à fait le genre de Baekhyun, qui s’empresse de descendre du podium pour rejoindre le bar, et l’inconnu. Jongdae lui fait un clin d’oeil d’encouragement avant que son ami disparaisse dans la foule. 

Baekhyun prépare son plus beau sourire pour quand il aborde l’homme.Qui le regarde de la tête au pied sans aucune gêne. L’étudiant n’a pas l’habitude, il se demande si c’est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose. Mais l’homme sourit gentillement, donc il suppose que ce n’est pas négatif. Juste étrange.   
“Je suis Baekhyun”, il se présente directement, il n’a pas vraiment le temps pour des préliminaires, il a soif, et il sait que les gens aiment son attitude impertinente. Il montre qu’il sait ce qu’il veut.   
“Baekhyun…” L’homme teste le nom sur sa langue, mais ne semble pas prêt à donner le sien en retour, et ça agace un peu Baekhyun. “Tu m’as l’air d’un garçon adorable. Mais je suis presque sur que tu n’as pas les moyens.”  
Et.. Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire même? C’est quoi comme genre de retournement de situation ? Baekhyun n’a jamais payé de verres pour qui que ce soit, à part pour ses amis les plus proches, et il n’a pas l’intention de commencer aujourd’hui. Quelle déception. Mais il n’a pas dit son dernier mot. Il se rapproche de l’autre d’un air séducteur, laisse filer ses doigts sur le torse de l’inconnu.  
“Tu es sexy, je suis mignon, je suis sur qu’on peut trouver quelqu’un d’autre pour payer nos verres.”  
Baekhyun ne s’attend pas au rire qu’il reçoit en réponse à sa déclaration. Un rire sincère, qui donne à l’inconnu un air beaucoup plus juvénile. Il en à la larme à l’oeil, qu’il essuie rapidement. Leurs regard se rencontrent, et Baekhyun est étonné de voir la douceur qui s’en dégage.   
“Merci pour le rire, je m’appelle Donghae.”  
Rien ne se passe comme prévu pour Baekhyun, mais au moins maintenant il a un nom, et c’est déjà un début.   
“Tu n’es pas comme je l’imaginais.” La conversation à l’air de vraiment amuser Donghae, qui continue de regarder Baekhyun comme on regarde un chiot.   
“Les gens qui viennent me voir en règle générale n’ont pas besoin d’imaginer quoi que ce soit. Avec quelques billets je peux être ce qu’ils veulent.”  
Les yeux du plus jeune s’élargissent, et il a la bouche grande ouverte. Il comprend finalement ce que Donghae insinuait depuis le début, et il se sent vraiment, vraiment stupide.   
“Tu te prosti..” La main de l’autre homme se retrouve sur sa bouche avant qu’il n’ait pu terminer sa phrase. Donghae met un index sur ses lèvres, lui indiquant de garder le silence.   
“Gardons ça entre nous, on ne sait jamais où se cache la police”  
Le cerveau de Baekhyun est sur pause pendant quelques secondes. La situation est tellement imprévue. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire ni quoi dire. Quand il reprend ses esprit, il est surtout curieux. Et il finit par juste poser une myriade de questions à Donghae, auxquelles ce dernier répond avec plus ou moins de réticence. Des questions sur comment ça se passe exactement, ce qu’il fait, ses horaires, et vraiment, Donghae n’est pas censé parler de ça, alors il répond vaguement. Il est surpris de l'intérêt du jeune homme.   
“Et tu es sur de ne pas vouloir coucher avec moi? En dehors de tes heures de travail.” Baekhyun tente une dernière fois, mais c’est un échec, encore.   
“Mon copain ne serait pas ravi. Il est légèrement jaloux.”  
Baekhyun se demande comment un copain jaloux peut laisser son mec se prostituer, mais il ne cherche pas plus loin, ils ont peut être des problèmes d’argent, et il ne veut pas braquer l’homme qui s’est montré sympathique envers lui malgré les circonstances - il aurait pu juste le rembarrer pour se trouver de vrais clients,- Il fait la moue cependant, lui même n’a toujours trouvé personne pour lui payer des verres…   
“Est-ce que tu aurais pas des gens à me présenter, au pire?” il tente finalement. Et en voyant le sourire de Donghae, il sait que c’était la bonne chose à demander.   
Il se retrouve avec un bras autour des épaules, et il suit docilement pendant que le prostitué l’emmène là où il pourra trouver des gens à son goût.   
Sauf que dans la foule, il y a une crinière de cheveux bleus qui se distingue, et sous cette crinière, un visage qui à l’air de plus en plus énervé à mesure qu’il approche. Quand l’homme arrive à leur hauteur, Baekhyun le reconnaît, il le voit de temps à autres à certaines soirées, et il est visible de loin avec ses cheveux colorés, sauf que d’habitude il a un air beaucoup plus aimable, et il a tout un paquet de bonbons et de poudre pour rendre tout le monde heureux. il accorde un sourire crispé à Baekhyun. “J’ai besoin de lui parler, tu nous laisse une minute?” Il lui dit, avant d’attraper le poignet de Donghae et de le tirer dans la foule.   
Et Baekhyun est de nouveau seul. 

 

Xiumin était dans l’arrière-salle, un endroit privé où il pouvait se reposer en compagnie de ses meilleurs hommes. Ce n’était jamais un moment de détente à proprement parler, puisqu’une armée de gens sans importance venait toujours l’importuner à ce moment-là pour lui demander des faveurs. Et puis les risques de se retrouver dans des situations délicates étaient toujours décuplés quand il y avait de l’alcool et du sexe impliqués. Mais Xiumin était plongé dans ce monde depuis son plus jeune âge, il n’avait pas peur de ces petits risques quotidiens. Non, il était bien plus inquiet en revanche par les événements récents. Le retour en ville de Sehun et la disparition des prostituées de Suho, à quelques semaines d’intervalles, étaient des incidents trop importants pour être ignorés.  
D’une façon ou d’une autre, les deux événements étaient liés, c’était un fait, et il aurait été stupide de penser le contraire. Trouver ce qui les relie allait s’avérer plus compliqué.  
Il pourrait simplement tuer Sehun. Mettre une prime sur sa tête et ne plus s’en soucier, après tout il avait vécu bien assez longtemps. La question de qui tirait les rênes pouvait se poser, mais tant que personne n’avait clamé la protection de Sehun, sa mort ne serait pas vue comme une déclaration de guerre, ça faisait partie des règles du jeu.  
La seule raison qui pousserait Suho et lui-même à ne pas tuer Sehun était la curiosité, aussi simplement. Parce que Sehun ne serait pas revenu sans une bonne raison et un plan pour l’accompagner. Allez savoir ce qu’il voulait cependant. Le pouvoir ? Ça n’avait jamais été son genre. La liberté ? Il l’avait obtenue en partant des années auparavant, quand il avait réussi à fuir sans se faire tuer. Un tour de chance, vraiment. Si ce n’était pas pour Kai, il serait perdu en mer, une balle entre les deux yeux. 

Kai, un autre problème. Lui, Xiumin aurait sa peau. Ou peut être qu’il le laisserait à Kyungsoo, c’était lui qui, après tout, avait été le plus affligé par sa trahison. Mais tant qu’il ne se montrait pas, Xiumin avait d’autres choses à faire que lui courir après. Au final il n’avait jamais interféré avec son business, donc ce n’était pas un si gros problème. C’était juste, vous savez, une question d’orgueil de la part de l’homme considéré comme le plus dangereux de la ville. 

Enfin, encore une fois, ce n’était pas un problème tant que Kai n’était pas en ville. Il avait des choses plus urgentes à régler. Mais pas assez urgentes pour gâcher sa soirée. Il finit son verre de whisky cul sec, et s’intéresse enfin aux gens autour de lui. Ses meilleurs hommes. Ceux qui avaient fait leurs preuves à ses côtés. Il avait su utiliser la crainte pour les rendre fidèles, mais il savait aussi se montrer plus humain, et passer du bon temps avec eux. En leur compagnie il ne risquait rien.   
Et puis il y avait toujours Kyungsoo, caché en retrait, et qui observait tranquillement les faits et gestes de chacun. Il n’avait jamais été du genre fêtard, pour lui une bonne soirée consistait à rester seul devant un bon film à nettoyer ses armes. 

Du coin de l’oeil il voit entrer Leeteuk dans l’arrière salle, un homme rusé duquel Xiumin se méfiait beaucoup par le passé, l’eau à coulé sous les ponts depuis, et il y a une confiance et un respect mutuel entre les deux. Xiumin ne lui prête attention que quand il devient clair que Leeteuk s’approche de lui spécifiquement. Le sourire de Leeteuk et ses cheveux oranges lui ont valu le surnom de ‘renard’ au sein du groupe. Vraiment pas une bonne chose quand on sait quel est la réputation de l’animal en question, et de quelle façon Xiumin gère les traîtres. Et puis même, ce simple sourire donne parfois l’envie à Xiumin de prendre un couteau et de figer son expression.   
Mais il est un homme civilisé. Alors il laisse juste Leeteuk s’approcher, et s’installer à ses côtés.   
“J’ai une anecdote marrante à te raconter.” il annonce. Xiumin roule des yeux. “Si ça a un rapport avec Heechul, tu sais que je ne suis pas un fan.”  
Leeteuk laisse échapper un rire qui sonne faux. “Tu vas aimer celle là, promis.”   
Xiumin lui fait signe de continuer. Il a un air ennuyé, mais la vérité c’est qu’il apprécie les histoires de Leeteuk, il n’en raconte jamais des inintéressantes, même si celles d’Heechul sont parfois obscènes. Et puis le reste de ses invités ne lui prête pas attention de toute façon, et il commençait à s’ennuyer.   
“Donc, Heechul, est venu me voir plus tôt dans la soirée,” ce n’était une surprise pour personne vraiment, d’ailleurs ils devaient sûrement être ensemble juste avant que Leeteuk ne débarque dans l’arrière salle, “Tu me diras,” continue le renard, “Tu t’en doutais sûrement, et ce n’est pas la partie intéressante de cette histoire. Ce qui est intéressant, par contre, c’était sa compagnie. Deux petits mignons, clairement pas l’âge recommandé, mais majeurs malgré tout, et puis ils étaient avec Heechul, donc ils n’ont eu aucun problème à rentrer.” Xiumin est prêt à l’interrompre, mais Leeteuk lui fait signe d’être patient. “Je ne t’en aurais pas parlé si ça ne valait pas le coup, patron.” il installe un suspens, et son sourire irrite vraiment Xiumin. “Ces deux mignons donc, l’un était insignifiant, de ton point de vue en tout cas, mais le deuxième…” et là il sort son portable de sa poche. Portable sur lequel il y a une série de photos prises plus tôt dans la soirée. Elles sont toutes prises du même angle, et la plupart sont floues, mais qui est il pour juger les talents de photographes de ses hommes, ils ne sont pas là pour faire de l’art. Le jeune homme sur les photos, en revanche, est tout à fait reconnaissable. Il s’agit ni plus ni moins de Kim Jongdae, que Xiumin a longtemps étudié sur les clichés pris par Luhan.   
Le boss mafieux sourit. C’est pour ce genre de choses qu’il garde Leeteuk auprès de lui.   
En un instant, il a quitté l’arrière salle, direction la salle principale, où une brebis égarée de sait pas encore ce qui l’attend. 

La musique est assourdissante pour Xiumin, qui n’a pas l’habitude de se retrouver dans la salle principale. L’arrière salle est toujours beaucoup plus calme, parce qu’il faut pouvoir s’entendre, ici ce n’est pas le cas. Il n’aura pas besoin de parler pour ce qu’il prévoit de faire, pas beaucoup en tout cas. Il a étudié le garçon, ou plutôt, Luhan l’a étudié pour lui. Il sait comment l’approcher. Et puis il y a eu leur échange de regard la semaine précédente, et c’était la confirmation dont il avait besoin pour mettre son plan en place.   
La foule est dense autour de lui et il met un peu de temps à trouver le garçon, et se faire un chemin jusqu’à lui. Il se fait arrêter de temps à autres par des personnes qui le reconnaissent mais ça reste plutôt rare. Déjà parce qu’il aime garder son anonymat, ensuite parce que ceux qui le connaissent savent qu’il vaut mieux ne pas se faire remarquer. 

Jongdae est seul depuis un moment, mais la musique lui plaît, alors il s’en fiche, il danse comme si il était seul, et que demain n’existait pas. Il se fait moins importuner qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Il n’a même pas besoin d’alcool pour être enivré. Il ne sait même pas si il aurait pu en avoir, Baekhyun est revenu vers lui clairement déçu de son entrevue, et avait promit de lui raconter plus tard avant de repartir à la recherche d’un mécène.   
Il est tellement dans son monde qu’il ne remarque pas tout de suite le mouvement autour de lui. Et puis il se retrouve face à un homme. Des yeux perçant plongés dans les siens. Il reconnaît ce regard, et le visage qui va avec, encore plus beau maintenant qu’il n’est plus à moitié caché par les ténèbres. Sauf que cette fois il est plus proche, beaucoup plus proche. Jongdae retient son souffle un instant, et son regard se pose sur les lèvres de l’inconnu, et le sourire prédateur qui y est accroché.   
Il déglutit.   
L’inconnu ouvre la bouche pour parler, et Jongdae a du mal à entendre avec la musique qui résonne -ils sont à côté des basses, pas le meilleur choix pour une conversation, mais Jongdae n’avait pas en tête d’en avoir une quand il était venu par ici,- il n’a pas besoin de comprendre cela dit, quand il se retrouve avec une main sur la hanche, et l’inconnu qui se rapproche de lui plus encore. Jongdae se laisse faire, hypnotisé. Ca lui parait naturel de se laisser aller contre l’inconnu et de danser avec lui, comme si c’était sa place. Ils trouvent un rythme rapidement, et ils dansent longtemps.   
Les mouvements de la foule les poussent l’un contre l’autre, mais il était clair dans les regards qu’ils échangeaient que ce n’était qu’une excuse. Bientôt Jongdae se retrouve pressé contre l’inconnu, il peut sentir le roulement de ses abdos contre lui, et des bras musclés autour de sa taille. Ils font presque la même taille, alors lorsqu’il lève les yeux pour regarder l’inconnu, ils se retrouvent eux dans les yeux. Son regard est pénétrant, il le sent dans son âme. Incapable de le soutenir trop longtemps, il baisse les yeux, juste pour voir des lèvres pleines et rosées. Il laisse ses yeux s’attarder sur la langue qui apparaît d’entre les deux lèvres et vient les humidifier.   
Il déglutit et détourne la tête. Ce qui n’était pas la meilleure idée, puisque maintenant il sent le souffle chaud de l’inconnu contre son oreille. L’inconnu enlève un de ses bras et bientôt il y a des doigts qui viennent caresser son visage.   
Le souffle contre son oreille se rapproche. “Minseok”, lui dit l’inconnu. Puis Jongdae sent quelque chose de chaud et humide contre son cou. Il retient un gémissement, il se sent beaucoup plus serré dans son pantalon que quelques minutes auparavant.  
“Jongdae,” il finit par répondre, et Minseok attrape gentiment son visage pour le tourner vers lui. “beau prénom” il lui dit, et son sourire donne l’impression qu’il avait déjà cette information. Mais c’est impossible n’est-ce pas? Jongdae n’a pas le temps de se poser la question, parce que la seconde d’après, les lèvres qu’il avait observées juste avant sont sur les siennes, et il se perd dans un baiser passionné. 

Après ça, tout s’enchaîne. Il ne saurait même pas se rappeler du trajet qu’il a fait quand il se retrouve plaqué contre la porte d’un loft inconnu. Ses jambes sont campées sur les hanches de Minseok, dont il répète le nom en boucle pendant que son cou, ses cuisses, son corps sont abusés par une bouche et des mains expertes. 

Son cerveau court circuite pour le reste de la nuit. 

 

Eunhyuk vérifie qu’il n’y a personne quand il plaque Donghae contre le mur.   
“Qu’est-ce que tu foutais putain?”  
“Mon boulot.”  
La frustration se ressent clairement dans tous les geste d’Eunhyuk. Il inspire un grand coup et essaye de se calmer.   
“C’est un gamin, Donghae.”  
“J’étais plus jeune que lui.” Il veut paraître assuré, mais Eunhyuk n’est pas dupe.   
“Tu veux vraiment qu’il lui arrive ce qui t’es arrivé ?” Donghae n’a pas besoin de répondre, ils savent tous les deux ce qu’il en est. “Ne te laisse pas avoir par ces gens Hae, tu vaux mieux que ça.”  
Et ça, ça énerve Donghae. Il sait mieux que son petit ami ce qui se trame vraiment. Il sait les risques qu’il y a derrière chacune de ses décisions. Eunhyuk, il est nouveau là dedans, il ne connaît pas ce monde, il l’a à peine effleuré.   
“Je sais ce que je fais Eunhyuk, et je le fais pour nous.” Après ça, il se défait de l’emprise de son petit ami, et il retourne dans la salle principale. Il a une longue nuit devant lui, il va devoir faire plus que d’habitude pour compenser le retard qu’il a pris en discutant avec Baekhyun puis Eunhyuk.   
Eunhyuk le regarde partir avec amertume. Il se fait la promesse, comme à chaque fois, qu’un jour il sauvera Donghae. 

 

Chanyeol ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre quant à la destination de Sehun. Une planque peut être, ou un rendez vous dans un lieu en retrait. Il y avait beaucoup de possibilités, il n’y avait pas pensé parce qu’il s’en fichait, et qu’il savait que faire des suppositions pouvait nuir un job si elles s’avéraient fausses. Mais il ne s’attendait pas à se retrouver à l’aéroport.   
Evidemment, la première chose qu’il fait, c’est prévenir Lay, même si il doit probablement l’avoir suivit d’une façon ou d’une autre, Lay avait des informations sur chacun d’entre eux, et Chanyeol se fichait de comment ou pourquoi il les récupérait tant que ça ne lui portait pas préjudice. Se rendre invisible dans l’aéroport se montra plus compliqué que dans les rues de Séoul.   
Luhan ne semblait nulle part dans les parages, mais Luhan était un expert du camouflage, alors que lui… Eh bien, disons simplement que ce n’était pas vraiment son truc. Il reçoit une liste de la part de Lay, ce sont tous les embarquements suspects qui pourraient être liés à la présence de Sehun a cet endroit. Il lui envoie une liste de gens aussi. Vu leur situation, il ne pourra pas aller vérifier par lui même, alors il essaye juste de les retenir pour voir si effectivement Sehun s’approche de l’un ou l’autre. 

 

Sehun sait qu’il est suivit. Par Luhan, d’une part, c’est forcément Luhan, Xiumin n’aurait choisit personne d’autre, pas après la débâcle de la dernière fois. L’autre était plus incertain, il pouvait s’agir de Key ou de Joy, avec toujours Lay dans leurs oreilles, parce que Lay aimait avoir un oeil sur tout. Il avait une habitude, de dire qu’on ne pouvait pas effacer une chose si on ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Ou peut être que Suho avait envoyé Chanyeol, puisqu’ils étaient tombés l’un sur l’autre il y a quelques jours.   
Ca n’avait aucune importance. Peut importait qui rapportait ses faits et gestes aux deux hommes les plus puissants de Séoul, au final cela reviendrait au même. La seule chose qui importait à ce moment là, c’était qu’il ne serait pas seul pour les affronter.   
Il regarde la foule qui se presse pour sortir du terminal. Ils viennent de Paris. Ca fait un moment qu’il n’a pas été à Paris, mais la personne qu’il attend avait quelque chose à récupérer avant de venir le voir.   
Il repère facilement son ami dans la foule. Il a une prestance que les autres ne possèdent pas, il marche avec assurance, et pourtant, il est dans son monde à lui, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles.   
Quand il voit Sehun, il enlève ses écouteurs, soupire, et s’avance jusqu’à lui. Sehun, quant à lui, à un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.   
“Comment était le voyage?” Il demande  
“J’aurais préféré une autre destination” Répond le nouveau venu.   
Sehun rigole, le prend sous son bras, et l’emmène avec lui, ils prendront un taxi pour aller dans la piaule que Sehun a acheté pour eux.   
“Je suis content de t’avoir avec moi Jongin.”

Chanyeol ne réagit pas tout de suite, parce qu’il ne sait pas qui est l’inconnu, il était encore trop nouveau à l’époque, et il n’a jamais été du genre à se tenir informé de ce qu’il se passe de toute façon, il ne fait que suivre les ordres.   
C’est la réaction de Lay qui l’inquiète, qui lui dit de continuer en attendant de nouveaux ordres, comme si ce n’était pas ce que Chanyeol avait déjà prévu de toute façon.   
Mais le pire, ce qui lui fait réaliser la gravité de la situation, c’est de voir Luhan. Il a un téléphone à la main, et il n’a pas l’air ravi de devoir donner ce coup de fil. 

“Comment ça je ne peux pas joindre Xiumin pour le moment? C’est important, Kyungsoo… Non, je ne peux pas en parler avec toi… Ok, ok, mais promet moi de ne rien faire d’irréfléchi… C’est Kai, il est de retour en ville.”

Oh, pense Chanyeol, Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et l'introduction des nouveaux personnages :)  
> Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé??  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos ou des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir
> 
> twitter/cc: @jasminkaau

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première fanfiction postée ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)  
> Pour les interessés, mon twitter: @jasminkaau où vous pourrez retrouver les aesthetic des personnages !


End file.
